


SOUL Sharing

by MitzvahRose



Series: My Best Works [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...But There Will Be Fluff!, Accidental Bonding, Angst, Bad Puns, Canon-Typical Violence, Chara Being An Asshole, Chara Has Issues, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Chara Possessing Frisk, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Creepy Chara (Undertale), Damnit Chara, Depressed Sans, Depression, Determination (Undertale), EXP and LOVE (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Especially Sans, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Flirty Frisk (Undertale), Flowey Is A Dick, Forced Bonding, Friendship, Frisk (Undertale) Has Issues, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Innocent Papyrus, Jealous Flowey, No Smut, Non-Binary Frisk, Non-Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Other, PTSD Sans, Pacifist Frisk, Poor Frisk, Poor Sans, Possession, Possession AU, Possessive Sans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Papyrus, Psychological Trauma, Quote: You're Gonna Have a Bad Time (Undertale), References to Undertale Genocide Route, SOUL Mechanics (Undertale), Sad Everyone!, Sad Frisk, Sad Papyrus, Sad Sans, Sad(?) Flowey, Sans Has Issues, Sans Makes Puns, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Selectively Mute Frisk, Skeleton Fonts, Slow To Update, Soft Chara, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soul merging, Souls, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Suffering Sans, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, There is no "Player", Timeline Abusing, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, Well... Mostly, but not often, monster instincts, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: Chara has tried everything and, hm, everyone. Not including Flowey, of course. Not even she’s that sick… but then again, she did hit on her “mother."...Oh, that's right. Everyone except for a certain skeleton, that is.~~~Sans has never hated anything more than his own damn SOUL now. Chara, on the other hand, is hardly disappointed with her new toy. Now all that's left is to train him. Wouldn't all that power be lovely to use against the monsters? Or, better yet, the surface? Sans is pretty far gone, but he's not that weak so as to do her dirty work. Especially not if his friends… if his family’s lives are on the line. Still, he’d do anything for Papyrus...





	1. Prologue: Chara / LV20 / Castle – Throne Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why Did The Skeleton Cross The Road?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988634) by [lizabey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizabey/pseuds/lizabey). 
  * Inspired by [Above Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191416) by [PinkandRed (LucyRed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRed/pseuds/PinkandRed), [Sammykh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh). 



> Beware, the Anomaly series (Above Consequences) that helped inspire this isn’t for the faint of heart.
> 
> WARNING:  
> Just to clarify, yes, there will be mature themes in this. However, at the current time I have no plans to make the scenes graphic. Chara (or if you prefer, the Demon), naturally, will be violent. Aside from that, the only warning would be for a future forced soul-bonding, though it won't be a sex scene... so don't expect smut!  
> If you guys think I should raise the rating, though, please let me know. Still, it shouldn't be necessary for this chapter.

Chara pouted, fiddling with the stem of an unfortunate plant, having already ripped it from the ground.

“So… _boring_ …”

And it was, to be honest. She’d already done everything this world had to offer. ERASING everything got dull faster than she expected it to. She was so bored that she was even willing to go so far as to let that annoying human have their body back for a little while, if only to try something new.

A smirk slid across Chara’s stolen face at the recollection. Indeed, while most of the time _was_ spent becoming friends with the monsters (‘ _urgh…_ ’), she had to admit it was entertaining, to say the least, to observe as the obnoxious pacifist flirted with everyone in a few of the timelines. And it was always a thrill when they _played_ a little too hard with one of their so-called buddies.

A giggle pierced the silence, followed by yet another sigh. Ugh, and to think killing everyone herself used to be so much fun! Now it was simply proving to be tedious…

Red eyes lit up, the impossible grin managing to stretch even further as she rethought the statement. It wasn't entirely true to say that _all_ the monsters were a bore. Her smile uncharacteristically softened—Azzy is always fun to play with, after all.

Twirling the stem in one hand, Chara glanced down at the petals littering the ground around her feet. Then again, even though her brother managed to stay interesting as well as satisfyingly obedient, he was ridiculously weak most of the time. Unless he got ahold of the SOULs Asgore somehow managed to capture, that is.

That left one other monster that had yet to bore her—Sans. The fact he could recall past timelines to some degree gave the demon such a thrill, what with all the unique interactions they can have thanks to that. Not to mention he is a, hm, _blast_ to fight. The attacks never change, but that doesn’t make him any less of a challenge to beat every single time she finishes up one of her “bad” runs. The truth being that the last run had been the first time she managed to get by without a scratch. And to think he had such low LOVE… he had to, what with only having 1 AT and HP. She could only imagine the sheer power he would possess if only he dusted even a handful of those pathetic creatures…

She suddenly stopped twisting the flower stem about, eyes lighting up with devilish glee.

“That gives me an idea, Azzy!” A sideways glance down at the plant, spare hand finally stilling from its play with the real knife. “How about we try something new, hm? I bet you’d like that!”

No reply, not that she expected one. The little girl hiding the only real monster in the Underground smiled her wicked grin at the lack of a response, dropping the faceless Buttercup. She knew what he would say, after all.

_“That’s a wonderful idea!”_

**[ SAVE ] [** **_< 3  _ RESET ] **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another teaser for you guys, this time for Undertale! And, yes, I am a fan, though I've never actually gone all the way through with a genocide route... I REGRET NOTHING!!!
> 
> Anyways, I'll probably update this one sooner than the Fairy Tail teaser I posted, but no promises. For now, I hope you liked this little sneak peak~!


	2. Chara / LV8 / Snowdin – Fog Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Chara and Flowey violence, a truly awful pun, major Papy whump with not a lot of comfort, torture, and brief mentions of suicide. Oh, and death. Various characters die a few times, but that’s to be expected when Chara and Flowey are involved.

It was easy, oh so _easy_ , to trick that foolish brother of his. How can someone, monster or otherwise, possibly be so naïve?

Beneath t̀͟͟͏h̴̷̨̢é͏̢m̸̛̕, the once absurdly cheerful skeleton had gone, hehe, _deathly_ quiet. He stared back at the h̨̕͜͡u҉̷͝͠͝m̵̶̢͘͡a͏̴̧͜n͡͝ above him, eye-sockets wide and quivering with soon to be shed tears. T̸̶̢h̷̛́͞͡e̸͡y̷̧҉͘ only smiled, pressing the knife deeper into his vertebra, cooing in a sickly sweet tone,

“Now, Papy, won't you scream for me?”

**[ _< 3_** **FIGHT ] [ ACT ] [ ITEM ]** ~~_[ MERCY ]_~~

 

* * *

_  
“Azzy, what can you tell me about SOULs?”_

_"W-whaddya mean Ch-Chara?”_

_"You have read every book, correct? That_ is _what you said to Frisk before.”_

_“Uh, y-yeah…”_

_"Excellent! Oh, hush Azzy. Stop being such a crybaby, I’m not going to kill you this time. I have something far more interesting in mind.”_

* * *

  
“ W-WELL, THAT’S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED… BUT… ST… STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON’T THINK SO! I… I PROMISE…”

F͟҉͟r̢͝҉̧͝í̸̧́͡s̛͜k̢͝ arched an eyebrow, face unchanging aside from that. “Really, Papyrus? The same line? I expected better from _you_ , at least.”

The taller of the two skeleton monsters shivered, stiffening with a whimper as the blade carved off some dust at his involuntary movement. “I… I DON’T UNDERSTAND, HUMAN. IS… IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANTED? SOMETHING I COULD DO TO HELP? I… IF EVEN I CAN BE BETTER, THEN SO CAN YOU, NYEH HEH! HEH...”

A blink was all F̷́̀͡҉r̴̡į̢ş͡͞k̸͜’̸̷́͡s̨͠ expression showed of t̵̸h̷̢̡́́e̴͝i̷̧r̴̨̕͡͞ inner delight. “Ooo, new dialogue! I knew this was a good idea.” T̵h̀͞e̕͜͡y̷̨͠ giggled, the noise eerily flat. “Alright, alright, I’ll play along. I’m in no rush, after all.” T̴̸̡͘͠h҉̷͢͡͝e͘͟ỳ̛͜͏͞ smiled, the expression forced and uncomfortable. Unnatural.

* Papyrus looks like he’s about to cry.

**[** ** _< 3_** **FIGHT ] [ ACT ] [ ITEM ]** _~~[ MERCY ]~~_

**[ FIGHT ] [** ** _< 3_ ACT ] [ ITEM ]** _~~[ MERCY ]~~_  

**_< 3_** * Papyrus 

**_< 3_** * Check      * Talk 

* Check           **_< 3_ * Talk**

“What exactly do you think I want, Papyrus?” T͟͜͠h͘͡͞͡e̶̶͞y̷̸͘҉̢ didn’t bother easing up on the pressure against his vertebra.

* * *

_  
“S-so… what do you want to know, Chara?”_

_“Firstly, has a monster ever acquired LOVE before?”_

_“Err, well, aside from me-”_

_“You hardly count, Azzy. I’m not sure you even_ are _a monster anymore. Except in the human sense.”_

_“-there are no known cases of a monster getting LOVE. Why, are you planning on making some poor sap gain some?”_

_“...”_

_“Oooh! Heehee, golly, you think of the best ideas, Chara!”  
_

* * *

  
“ A, UM, FRIEND…?”

T̸͢h̨̕҉e҉̴̵i͜͟͟͠r̡̡ smile didn’t change. “Is that all?”

“I… I KNOW THAT’S WHAT I WANT!” He grinned, confidence slowly returning at the lack of reaction. No violent Acts from the h̷̡͢ư̷͡m͏̢͞a̸n̢͏̢́ is an improvement, after all! “WHAT ELSE COULD PEOPLE AS GREAT AS THE TWO OF US POSSIBLY NEED?”

“…” 

* Papyrus received no response.  


* * *

_  
“Very well, Sans. You leave me no choice.”_

_“ w-wait!”_

_“Oh? Was that emphasis I heard?”_

_“ you win… just leave him alone.”_

_“ BROTHER, NO!”_

_“ pap...”_

_“Hmph. Fine.”_

**\- 42064**

_“ STAY STRONG, BROTHER…!”_

* YOU WON!  
* You earned 200 XP and 0 gold.

* * *

  
“NYEH HEH HEH!!”

* Papyrus is laughing.

“…”

* Papyrus received no response.  


* * *

_  
“Very well, Sans. You leave me no choice.”_

_“ w-wait!”_

_“Hm?”_

_“ you win… just leave him alone.”_

_“ I’M SORRY BROTHER…”_

**\- 42064**

_“ pa… papyrus...?”_

* YOU WON!  
* You earned 200 XP and 0 gold.

* * *

  
“NYEH HEH HEH… HEH?”

* Papyrus is beginning to feel uncomfortable.

“…”

* * *

_  
“Very well, Sans.”_

_“ w-wait!”_

_“…”_

_“ you win… just leave him alone.”_

_“ NO!”_

_“ pap, what’re you”_

_“ I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS, HUMAN!”_

**GAME OVER**

Chara!  
Stay determined!

* * *

  
* Papyrus received no response.

* * *

_  
“Very well, S-”_

**GAME OVER**  

You cannot give up just yet…  


* * *

  
“ERM… HUMAN?”

* Papyrus looks worried.  


* * *

_  
“Well, Sans?”_

_“ no.”_

**\- 1**

* YOU WON!  
* You earned 9̛̛̎̾ͫ̓̊͡9ͥ̾ͯ̈́̚̚͞9̶̿͐ͨ̀̌̕9͑ͨ̌ͫ̽͊͂́9̈́̆͜9̾ͥ̑̂̌̆̂͌́͢9̡̨̐̂ͩͥ̉͒̚9̢̓ͮ͊̍̉ͤ̀9͋̋̓͋ͭͨ̎͘9̧ͮ͛ͣͯ9̧̧ͨͦͬͤ̍̇͗̚9̶ͤ̑͝9̷̵̃̂͌͘9̂9̵̃͆͌̕9̃9̸͆̋̈́ͮ̈́́́9̶̛̂̓ͬ9̇ͤͧ͢͡9̈9̢̧̈̏̉̏̉9̢̛͑ͨ̾ͪͮ͋͌ͤ̚9̸̊ͮ́̉́̄́̔̕9̴̉ͬͫ9̊̕9̓͐ͯ̾̅͐̈́̄͝9̛̓ͣͧ̽͌͛̾̓̏͡9̛̌ͬ͆ͯ̈̀9̡͒̔͌̔́̒ͪ͞9͗̈̓ͫ̅9̌͌ͯ͛̒̓͟9̧ͦ͂̄͗ͩ̽͌̏̌9̍̌̋̉́9̸ͦ͒͞9̢̃̂͋̋͑̏́͠9̢ͨͫ̚9̈͛͋ͫ9ͯ̃̉͆͌̇̓́9͗ͩ̄̂͝9̚͘҉͞9̵͋̒ͭͤ̅͆ͥ͢͞9̶̢͂̐̇̈́̿̑̂̈9̷̛ͪͦͦ͌̐̑9͐ͨͦ͡9̀̄̋̊9̡̔͒̋ͩ̃ͤͧ͑ͯ͢͡9̶̒ͥ͐̈́ͥͯͥ͑̚9ͩͤ̊ͫ̑̾ͣ͢͠9ͭͣͩ̚9̶͗ͧ̇̋ͪ̓ͪ̔9̈́͗͗̋͂ͪ̈́̚͝9̿̚͝9͒ͪ̒ͭ̉ͨ҉̕9ͮ̌ͧ͘҉9̃͆ͦ͛ͤ̈́̈͋̊9̡ͫ̉ͯ̊̌҉̛9̴̋̋̀̚9̈̂̈̏̏́͝9͋̊͊̽ͪ̿́̑҉9̈́͊ͦ͢͡9̏̃ͪ9ͯͫͦͨ̉͗͠9̧͗̒̓9̓̈̂͋ͦ̐̚͠9̍̿̉̇  
* You earned 1 XP and 0 gold.

_"...BROTHER? "  
_

* * *

  
“HUMAN? HUMAN ARE YOU-”

“I apologize Papyrus, that was rude of me.” F̷̛͞ŗ̀͝ì̛̛s̡͘͢͏k̨͜ cut the skeleton monster off, t́͟͞͝h̸̢͘e̴̷̛i̸̢̢̛r̶̸̢̀ expression falling back to neutral. “I seem to have lost my focus.”

“THAT’S, UH, QUITE ALRIGHT HUMAN. EVEN THE BEST OF US MAKE MISTAKES! WHAT, AH, WHAT WERE YOU DISTRACTED BY?”

F̀͘͘͘̕r̨͘͡ì̴̸̴̛s̴̨̕͡k̵̡͜ tilted t̡͏h̴͢e̵̵̕̕í̛͟r̸̶̛ head, idly watching as more of Papyrus’ dust trickled to the ground. “Oh, nothing you need to worry about. Now, where were we?”

* * *

_  
"Asriel?”_

_“Y-yes?”_

_“Is it possible for a monster to combine SOULs with a human without actually absorbing it?”_

_“Wait, what?”_

_“Don’t give me that look, Azzy. I just want to know if I could perhaps…_ influence _them.”_

_“Well, uh, maaaaybe… I mean, I’ve never gotten a chance to try, obviously. But… if the human’s still alive…”_

_“…”_

_“Umm… well, you don’t want the guy to dust, right?”_

_“Obviously, Flowey. How else do you expect me to leave an impact?”_

_“Yeesh, no need to get so cranky… Ok, so, remember Mom’s old lessons? About the Whimsums and the Froggits?”_

_“Ugh, unfortunately… what exactly does this have to do with my question?”  
_

* * *

  
“Oh, that’s right. A friend.” F̶̢͘͜͡r̷̡̧̕ì̶̡̛s̵̡̨̛k̶̷̕ straightened, gaze never leaving Papyrus’. A pause. “A friend,” t̵͞͝h͜͞͝ȩ̀̕ý̴ repeated. “Well, I suppose you aren’t wrong. I do desire one, though my definition is undoubtedly different than your own.”

“REALLY? WHAT DO YOU THINK A FRIEND IS, HUMAN?”

F́͝͏̧ŗ̶i̡͠s͜͢͟͡͠k̸͟ considered. “I suppose I would say that, to me, a friend is an ally. Someone you can trust.” That unnaturally wide grin. “A partner,” t̵͘h̴̴̨͜͏ȩ̸̀͞y͏́̕͝͏ giggled childishly. “But I already have one of those!”

“YOU DO? GREAT!” Papyrus grinned, having seemingly forgotten about the predicament he found himself in. “ERR… WHO IS IT?”

“Howdy Papyrus!”

Blinking rapidly, Papyrus turned his head as far as the knife would allow. “FLOWEY??”

“Heehee! The one and only!”

Suddenly looking relieved, Papyrus relaxed. “OH, THAT’S WONDERFUL! YOU MUST BE THE HUMAN’S FRIEND! I’M SO GLAD FOR YOU BOTH! AH, WHERE ARE YOU FLOWEY? CAN YOU MAYBE ASK THE HUMAN TO LOWER THEIR VERY SHARP UTENSIL? IT’S, WELL, IT’S A BIT CLOSE TO MY SKULL, YOU SEE.”

“Oh, okay! Anything for my bestest friend! Ch- human! Do you think you could do that itty bitty little favor for my pal here? He’d really appreciate it!”

F҉͘r͜͡͞i̡̕s̛̀͢͡ķ̴̷́͝ tilted ţ̵̶̛͜h̷͠é̀҉̢̀i҉͝r̷͞ head, smile flattening. “Very well.” T̴͠h̢̧̕͟e̢̢͠ỳ́͘ straightened, taking a step back, making sure not to cut the monster with t̕͘͠͡͝h̶̀͡e̡̨̛͜i̸̸̴͞r̨̧͞͞͡ knife as ţ̧͜͡ḩ͜͟e̷͘y̶͡ did so. “Is that better?”

“Golly, thanks!”

“YES, THANK YOU VERY MUCH HUMAN!” Papyrus’s bones practically vibrated in relief. He waited, expecting either Flowey to appear or for the h̸̀́͜u̵̧m̴̧a̢n̶̨̧͟͢ to choose Mercy. When neither happened, he continued, “DO YOU THINK YOU COULD PUT THAT AWAY NOW?”

"Sorry pal, no can do!” A vine sprouted in Papyrus’ field of vision wagging back and forth like a finger, the flower himself still absent. “After all, there’s a battle still in progress!” His disembodied voice chuckled, vine burrowing back into the snow covered ground. “Isn’t that right, Chara?”

F҉͢͝ŕ̢̨̛í͘ş́ķ̡͟͟ smiled, this one not nearly as strained as the ones prior to it. “That is correct, Azzy. Now, if you would be so kind-” T̕̕͘h̨̛e̴͢͜ý̶̷̨ paused, sidestepping neatly. A split second later a blue blur shot past, impaling itself into the tree behind t̸͞h̶̛̕͠e̶͢m̸̨̀͟ a few inches above Papyrus’ head. While the skeleton let out a strangled yelp, F͏́r̶͝҉į̶̴̀̕s̶͠҉̡̢k̴̴͡ turned around, expression frozen yet again. T̸̀́h̡̧͢e͏y҉́͟ bowed playfully with arms spread, gesturing dramatically with the knife as t̴̷͡h̡̧͞ȩ̡y̸̨͠ did so. “Greetings, Sans! I was wondering when you would arrive.”

“S-SANS? BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHAT WAS THE MEANING OF THAT ATTACK?! YOU COULD HAVE HIT THE HUMAN! OR ME!” He craned his neck, trying to see past the h͜͠҉u͘͡m̶̧͢͡͡a̸̴̢͜n̷̶ blocking his view, but all he could see was a blue light.

“sorry bro.”

“YOU SHOULD BE! THAT WAS HIGHLY IRRESPONSIBLE! IF UNDYNE WERE HERE, SHE WOULD—NYEH?” He raised a scolding hand, or rather attempted to. His arm wouldn’t remove itself from the ground. In fact, none of his limbs would, barely even twitching when he attempted to do so. Despite being utterly flummoxed by this, the paralyzed skeleton did not let this odd occurrence dissuade him. “I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IS HAPPENING, BUT I WILL NOT BE OUTDONE BY MY OWN BODY!”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, pal.” Flowey advised. “You’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep trying.”

“FLOWEY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I—GAH!!!”

“Whoops!” Cackling, Flowey’s head popped out of the ground, stem twisting around so that he could look Papyrus in the eyesockets. “Heehee, my bad! I did tell you to be careful, _friend_.” He sniggered at Papyrus’ answering cry of pain, vines tightening and tightening until they broke right through the poor skeleton’s humerus. “Heehee, what a riot! Papyrus really doesn’t have a sense of _humor_ us!” He paused, Papyrus howling even more at the truly awful joke. “Yeesh, alright, alright!” He huffed, “I’ll leave the puns to Smiley Trashbag. But, seriously? That hurt you more than a shattered bone did? Really?”

“YOUR JOKES ARE WORSE THAN SANS’!!!”

The flower twitched, expression darkening. “You are _such_ an _idiot_.”

Intending on continuing the torture, Flowey stopped when a crash sounded somewhere behind them. Flowey twisted back around while Papyrus jerked his head up in fright, his skull being the one body part he still has control over. While Papyrus had been struggling with his so-called friend, Sans had slammed F̨̀́͞͡r̨͢͝i͏̧͟s͡҉̷̸̛k̵̴̢͝ through a nearby tree. The h͢ừ͞m̶a҉̛ǹ̸̨͢, meanwhile, was laughing even as t̴̷͡h̡̧͞ȩ̡y̸̨͠ coughed up blood.

Wiping t̶̡͘͢͡ḩ̷̵e̸͟͜í͡r̵̢̀͡ mouth and subsequently smearing t̨̨͟h̵̢e̢͟͢͢͠i̶̢̢̕r̵̕ face with blood, the h̷̶ứ̶̡̕ḿ̨̢̛͝a̷̛͡҉n͠ jumped back up onto t͏͡h̶̢é̛͘͟í̧̢̛͝r̨̧̛͜͞ feet, toy knife already deflecting a barrage of bones. “You can do better than that, Comedian!” In response, the short skeleton raised an arm, summoning a Gaster Blaster, magic already built up in its maw and unleashed straight at the h̴̴u̡͘͟m͝҉͏a̧̧͠ņ̵͏̶́.

Despite ţ̶́h̸̢̛͡e͞i̶̵̕r̵̕͠ injuries, F̵̕r͜͟͝͠i̵̛͜͟s̷̢̛͘͢k̸̸̷̶͠ nimbly dodged the blast, mouth fixed into a grin, sharply contrasting t̶̶h̨̛͜͞͝e͏̴̨̀͠i̸̴͘̕͞r҉̧́͠ formerly vacant expression. “Is that really the best you have, Sans? I expected more from you!”

Permanent smile curved ever so slightly downwards, the skeleton chuckled lowly. “i wont even dignify that with a real response, _kid_. ” Flicking his hand, two more bestial skulls appeared behind him. “i’ll only say this once. Let Papyrus go, Chara.”

F̀̕r̨̨̕͠i̵̕s̢͘͘ḱ͜͟,  _Chara_ laughed in mild surprise, “Ooo, first name basis now, are we?” Sans actually growled in response, delighting the self-proclaimed demon as another laugh escaped her. “Touchy.” She tilted Frisk’s head, flipping the knife end over end. “I am afraid I will have to deny your request, Sansy. But I am sure you knew I would say that.”

The shorter of the skeleton brothers merely shrugged, magic flaring as he did so. “your funeral.” With that, over half a dozen Gaster Blaster phased into existence, joining the two already there in surrounding the not-human. “don’t say i didn’t warn you.”

Chara nodded. “I know Sansy.” She giggled, lifting the knife before… dropping it?

Shocked, Sans halted his attack, watching as the demon, of all things, _sat down_. He, naturally, had a well thought out response to this:

“…wha?”

The not-human giggled, kicking their legs out playfully in the snow. “What’s wrong Sansy? Were you not expecting this?” She scooped up a pile of snow, forming it into a ball while Sans continued to gape. Well, gape as much as he’s able to with his mouth the way it is. After a few minutes of this, Chara sighed. “You can go ahead and attack, you know. I won’t stop you.”

Sans actually jumped at Frisk’s seldom-used voice, lights in his eyes shrinking to pinpricks. This was obviously a trap if he’d ever seen one, but short of just leaving Papyrus behind there isn’t much else he can do other than to attack.

Hesitating a moment longer, he shrugged. “welp… alright. if you insist.” And he launched his attack.

Sans waited for the smoke to clear, his blasters returning to the void, though he kept his guard up. He’d stopped hoping for things a while ago, after all, so why bother hoping that the battle’s over? Especially since his XP hadn’t gone up.

“SANS?”

Jolting, the shorter brother looked up to see Papyrus hiding behind a tree. He breathed a sigh of relief, “thank asgore you’re ok, bro.”

Papyrus, on the other hand, isn’t nearly as calm. “I… I DON’T UNDERSTAND BROTHER! WHAT’S GOING ON? WHY WAS THE HUMAN ACTING THAT WAY? AND WHY WERE YOU FIGHTING?! YOU NEVER FIGHT!”

Sans chuckled, daring to relax, if only a smidgen. “heh. it’ll be alright, pap. just gotta take care of the human first, then i’ll explain it to you, k?”

“WHAT? WHY? TAKE CARE OF THE—NO, NO, NO, YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS NOW!”

Flinching a little at his brother’s reaction, Sans held up his hands in a placating gesture, “you gotta calm down, bro.”

“CALM DOWN?! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL I RECEIVE AN EXPLANATION!!”

The taller skeleton was immobile except for his wildly gesturing hands and the shorter winced, only able to reply, "sorry pap, but i can’t do that right now.”

“BUT WHY NOT? I DON’T UNDERSTAND! DO YOU… DO YOU KNOW THIS HUMAN? DID THEY DO SOMETHING BAD? IS THAT WHY YOU’RE HURTING THEM? PLEASE TELL ME SANS!”

Before the elder monster could come up with a response, a giggle-cough came from the blast zone. Sans twitched, shoving his clenched fists into his pockets at what he saw.

The not-human remained sitting in the same spot as before, unscathed after his last attack. In fact, all of her wounds had been healed, the demon likely having taken the chance to eat one of the Shopkeeper’s cinnabunnies during the break in the fighting. It was obvious what, or rather who, saved her—rows upon rows of vines surrounded Chara, most burnt to ashes after Sans’ assault. And in the middle of all the destruction, the demon just laughed.

“That’s what I like to see, Sans! Such destruction! Haha, it’s perfect!” She flopped backwards into the snow, giggling like a madman.

Flowey chose that moment to pop up next to Chara, smiling sweetly as he swayed back and forth. “That was pretty powerful, Smiley Trashbag, I’ll give you that.” He bobbed his head as though agreeing with himself before popping back underground. He surfaced again next to Papyrus, twining himself around the stationary skeleton’s legs. And that’s when Sans finally noticed the vines.

Vines crisscrossed Papyrus’ body, weaving between joints and winding around each and every bone. The only part left uncovered was Papyrus’ skull, face frozen in an expression of pain and horror. Flowey continued to snake his way up the skeleton, vines parting so he could force himself into the monster’s ribcage. Papyrus yelped, whimpering in agony as he felt someone he had considered his friend wrap around his SOUL, squeezing it painfully before moving on. And Sans could only watch, furious and terrified for his younger brother as Flowey himself popped out of Papyrus’ left eye socket, wiggling about until he had positioned himself comfortably. And he smiled. “Yep, you’re powerful, but you’re no match for us Smiley! Now, why don’t you say hi to your brother Papyrus!”

The plant flexed his stem, vines forcing Papyrus to lift his shattered arm and wave, whimpering all the while. “S-Sans… hurts…”

Flowey cooed, “Good job Papyrus! As for you Smiley Trashbag, no sudden movements or else Papyrus here is going to lose a finger! And he’ll keep losing body parts every time you act up, understand? Oh, and before you get any ideas and do something you’re gonna regret, you better listen up. See, if you do anything to yourself, anything at all, Chara’s gonna spend the rest of her run with me, forcing Papyrus to kill all of his friends. Heck, maybe I’ll get him to kill every monster in the underground! And don’t go thinking you can take Chara out instead, cause next time she’s not just gonna stand there and take it.” Vines forced Papyrus’ arms up in a shrug while the skeleton stood there on shaking legs. “It’ll be a real blast! Heehee! So come on, shatter your own SOUL. I dare ya!”

Sans’ whole body shook in rage, but he didn’t move a phalanx and his smile stayed firmly in place. “you’re sick, you know that?”

“Yup!” The plant bobbed up and down, pleased with itself, and then turned Papyrus’ body towards the still giggling demon. “Chara, did ya see? I did what you wanted, and it worked! Smiley’s just standing there!”

Chara, having calmed down for the most part, sat up to look. “Indeed. Very well done, Azzy.” The flower preened at her praise, head swaying back and forth in contentment.

With a little huff, Chara pushed herself to her feet. Brushing off snow, she looked up, smiling creepily as she assessed the situation. “You know, Sans, it is only fair to tell your brother exactly what is happening. Poor thing must be so confused,” she sighed, shaking her head in mock sadness. Glancing again at the shorter brother, she tsked. “You won’t tell him? Very well, then I shall do it for you.” She turned, expression returning to neutral as she gazed at Flowey’s captive. “You see Papyrus, this is hardly the first time we have met.” A pause, twisted smile back in place. “In fact, this is not the first time we have done this specific song and dance. We have even had this exact conversation before, not that you would remember.” She paused. “Goodness, we have done this so many times that I have lost track of what round this is. Hm,” she tilted her head back thoughtfully as though actually considering. “What about you Sans, can you remember what number we are at? No? Oh, that’s right. You cannot count past eleven. And we have most certainly exceed that.” She chuckled at Sans’ growl, idly running a hand along the blade of her toy weapon.

Tears were forming in Papyrus’ eye sockets, shivers wracking his plant coated body. “W…Why, human? Why would you do this?”

Chara blinked, glancing up, face yet again devoid of expression. “Why? Because I can, Papyrus.” She turned, locking her gaze with Sans’ empty eye sockets. “That, and because I want something from Sans.” Another head tilt. “You fascinate me, Sans. You have fascinated me for a long time, ever since the first time you battled me.”

Sans slouched, grin twitching slightly. “great, just what i always wanted. a demon stalker.”

A giggle. “Oh Sansy, you think you’re sooo funny.” She began walking towards the small monster, knife still in hand. “The reason you caught my interest Sans is not merely because you are strong, regardless of your stats. Plenty of other monsters are strong and I have long ago grown bored of them. But you? You can _remember_ , even if just a little. And that is precious to me, because your actions? They can change! When everyone else stays the same, _you_ continue to surprise me. You have led me to new interactions with the denizens of this underground prison. In this stagnant hole, you are the only unexplainable variable. And for that, you have my attention.”

“awesome.” Sans shifted backwards slightly as Chara approached him, coming to a stop directly in front of him. “get to the point already.”

Chara gave a sharp nod. “Very well, Sans. I understand that even if I have all the time in the world, you do not.” She straightened her posture, huffing a little as she had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye socket. “I would like to make a deal with you, Sans the Skeleton.”

Sans raised an eyebrow ridge, arms crossed and expression dark despite the ever present smile. “yeah? and what makes you think i care about your little deal?”

She smiled. “You care about your brother, do you not?” He didn’t react, not that she really expected him to. “My part of the bargain is simple: do what I want and I (as well as my brother) shall leave Papyrus alone for the duration of your cooperation. Neither of us will hurt him, nor shall we force him into doing anything. I will RESET and Flowey will continue to pretend to be his friend, unless you say otherwise. Not only that, but I shall not make you harm your brother as part of our deal. I consider that to be quite the generous offer, don’t you?”

“MMPH!”

Sans broke eye contact with the little demon to dart his gaze towards his brother, seeing that Flowey had muffled him. “and how do i know you’re telling the truth?”

For the first time during their exchange, Chara frowned. “That’s insulting Sans. I am a lady of my word. But if you really do not believe me, then the solution is simple. Our contract becomes null and void the moment one of us breaks it, unless otherwise allowed by the other party.” She shrugged, “frankly, I believe this is the best thing to happen to you in a long time, Sans. It really is quite a generous offer on my part, surely you can see this. After all, there is no real need for me to do any of this. I could always force you into doing what I want instead.” Sans flinched subtly at that and Chara grinned. “Do we have a deal?”

During her explanation, Sans had kept his eye lights focused on his brother and the damned weed surrounding him. Tears were falling from Papyrus’ eye sockets while Flowey sneered at him, tauntingly tightening his grip on his brother’s bones.

“you’ll leave papyrus alone? he’ll have nothing to do with this?”

“Correct.”

Sans slowly lowered his gaze, staring at the nightmare waiting patiently before him. “and I have to do whatever you ask, huh? sounds like a crappy deal to me.”

Chara shrugged. “Are you expecting better?”

“not really.” He exhaled, closing his eye sockets, “you know I won’t kill for you, right?”

Another shrug. “That is fine. I have no intentions on having you do so, at least in regards to the first few timelines.”

“...i don’t really have much of a choice, do i?”

Chara merely smiled, waiting patiently.

He sighed, opening his eye sockets and slouching as far forward as possible. He practically collapsed in on himself, he was so very, very tired. Finally, his eye lights came back, blurry, but focused on Chara.

And he held out his hand.

“deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (That moment when you realize you made a pun without meaning to. Heh. Point. A little bit of a stretch, but I’ll take it.)
> 
> Ohmygosh I finally updated! HUZZAH!
> 
> I'm really proud of how this chapter turned out, lol. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I put a lot of hardwork into this! Though I am aware that it’s probably quite sloppy at times... Later I'm gonna go back to go over it properly as well as make it so the skelebros get their fonts, but for now I need a break! In the meantime, feel free to leave me a comment about any mistakes I might have made. I’d definitely appreciate it. :3  
> So, until next time! Good night everyone!
> 
> Oh, before I go and try to get some sleep? I did the genocide route, but stopped before entering the throne room. All so I can properly play the fantastic fan game known as Determination! =)  
> ...That and cause I get bragging rights for beating Sansy. :P
> 
> Edit 8/21/18:  
> Added the proper fonts as well as zalgo text... nothing major was obscured, so it shouldn’t cause a problem. If it does, send me a message and I’ll create a duplicate chapter without any of the font modifications. I also added a few lines to the end of the chapter. A brief addition, but an important one nonetheless.


End file.
